Jueves
by Teddy-Chan
Summary: Miku iba cómo cada día a la universidad en tren junto con su amiga Luka. La peliazul estaba enamorada de ella, pero la contraria no lo sabía. Un jueves, pudo ser capaz de decirle acerca de sus sentimientos. [MikuxLuka] Homenaje a las víctimas del 11-M One-Shot.


**Jueves**

**Parejas: **MikuxLuka

**Summary:** Miku iba cómo cada día a la universidad en tren junto con su amiga Luka. La peliazul estaba enamorada de ella, pero la contraria no lo sabía. Un jueves, pudo ser capaz de decirle acerca de sus sentimientos.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

En honor a las víctimas del 11-M.

Lo que está entre " y subrayado " son mensajes de whattshap, y lo que está en " _con cursiva "_ son pensamientos.

* * *

.

.

Las vibraciones del teléfono móvil despertaron a la chica de apenas diecinueve años. Giró algunas veces sobre sí misma en la cama antes de recoger el aparato y ver cuál era el motivo de su horrible despertar y el fin de ese agradable sueño. ¡Había soñado con Luka! Y lo recordaba todo. Al pensar en ello, un rubor violento inundó sus pómulos.

Recogió titubeante el teléfono y lo posó algunos centímetros por encima de su rostro, y con los ojos entrecerrados pudo distinguir el brillo de la pantalla y algunas letras en ésta.

"Has recibido un mensaje de: Mi Luka"

Aquel nombre hizo eco en su cabeza durante unos segundos.

"_Luka...Luka... ¿¡Luka?!_" Dio un salto de la cama, literalmente, saltó con manta incluida que hizo resbalarse y caer de bruces al suelo. — Ay, ay, ay... — Intentó levantarse cómo pudo, con las rodillas adoloridas y un chichón en la frente. "_Empezamos bien el día_" Se dijo a sí misma.

Recogió el móvil del suelo y revisó la conversación.

" ¿Miku?

Miku, estás despierta?

MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

" huka! :3 " El dolor invadía aún su cuerpo, a la vez del nerviosismo. Con torpeza escribió mal el nombre de su 'futura' amante.

" ¿Huka? Quién es esa?

Ya me estás engañando con otra?

Jajajaja "

— _"¿Yo, engañarte?_" — Pensó irónica la peliaqua. Esta más que enamorada, para ella Luka era un ángel y las otras mujeres eran sólo éso, mujeres. Llevaba enamorada de su amiga desde los doce ¡los doce! Bien pequeña había empezado a sentir algo por ella, y durante esos años nunca fue capaz de contarle sus sentimientos.

" En cualquier caso, date prisa qe llegamos tarde a la unii. "

" Okey "

Miku dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla no sin antes colocar algo de música para cuando se preparaba. _Girlfriend_, de Avril Lavigne estaba bien para ella. Se colocó ante el espejo grande de su lavabo mirando con cara horrenda el peinado que llevaba, su cabello parecía una bola de pelo de esas que vomitan los gatos. Cogió el peine y se cepilló lo más que pudo. Se hizo las dos coletas altas a los lados que siempre se hacía y se lavó la cara, maquillándosela naturalmente.

— Hey you you, i don't like your girlfriend ~ — Pronunció la estrofa de la canción con un inglés atropellado. Se encaminó al closet y lo abrió de par en par.

Se decidió por una falda de estampado bohemio con tonos rosados y verdosos, una camisa algo hippie de colores beige y una chaqueta larga y de lana con tonos blancos y azules cielos acordes con su estilo. Se miró varias veces al espejo emperifollándose para quedar bien al frente de su 'futura amante'.

Cogió su bolso blanco con todas las cosas de la universidad y antes de irse de su apartamento -vaya que ya extrañaba los desayunos caseros de su querida madre-, recogió el móvil y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca acompañado de un sorbito de té. Dejó en pausa la canción y guardó el aparato en el bolso.

Luego de caminar por algunas calles, en la lejanía pudo distinguir su adorado cabello rosado y lacio, tan suave y sedoso cómo la seda y brilloso cómo un diamante. Su querida Luka iba vestida hoy con unos jeans tipo _skinny_, una camisa azul oscura, una braga grande y de color claro siendo abrigada por una chaqueta oscura y conjuntada con un bolso negro. Luka era alta, y gracias a esos botines marrones oscuros lo era más. El estilo de la de rosa era más recatado y formal, muy en contraste con el natural, bohemio y alocado de Miku.

— ¡Luka ~ chaaan ! — Se tiró sobre la mayor, abrazándola con confianza y naturalidad. Le agradaba a la peliaqua tratar con tanta confianza a Luka, pero la entristecía que según la mayor lo hacía cómo "muy buenas _amigas_".

— Mo ~ Miku, te tarda más y llegamos tarde a clases. — Respondió algo avergonzada por el acto de su amiga, pues la gente comenzaba a mirarlas raro.

— Lo sieentoo ~ ¿Me perdonas? — La menor puso carita de perro degollado, Luka suspiró resignada y asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Las dos chicas entraron en la estación de metro y esperaron mientras hablaban de trivialidades acerca de su vida. Las dos muchachas se empezaron a impacientar, pues el tren estaba tardando más de lo previsto.

— Oye, Miku, el otro día me descargué una canción, ¿la quieres escuchar? — Luka sacó de su bolso un teléfono junto con unos cascos de cable corto, uno de ellos lo colocó en su oído y otro se lo ofreció a Miku, quien estaba sonrojada.

"Calmate Miku, sólo vas a acercar tu rostro al suyo para escuchar mejor la música... ¡Kyaaa! ¡Puedo sentir su respiración! " El rostro de la menor estaba claramente rojo, pero intentaba disimularlo dirigiendo la mirada al suelo. Estaba, literalmente, a un centímetro de la cara de su amiga. Intentó dejar sus pensamientos para otro momento cuando comenzó la canción.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, _

_si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, _

_tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón _

_y preguntarte quién eres._

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas _

_que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita, _

_y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal _

_se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,_

_yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,_

_apenas respiro me hago pequeñita _

_y me pongo a temblar._

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,_

_como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,_

_de estación a estación, _

_de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,_

_yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista, _

_apenas respiro me hago pequeñita _

_y me pongo a temblar._

Un escalofrío inundó a Miku, pues claramente se sentía cómo la chica de la canción. Un amor no correspondido, o algo así. Luka pausó la canción a tiempo de que el tren llegó a la estación y obligó a Miku a subir a éste, pues se había ensimismado consigo misma.

No había más sitios, así que tuvieron que estar de pie.

Las dos amigas se encontraban en silencio, hasta que se apagaron las luces. Luka sacó su teléfono y sin querer dió play a la canción.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_susurran tu nombre tartamudeando..._

— L-Luka... — Miku cogió la mano de la pelirosada, totalmente a oscuras. El vagón era únicamente iluminado por la luz del móvil y las demás personas se encontraban confundidas y algo asustadas por el reciente apagón.

_supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta..._

— Que chica más tonta... — Repitió Luka, iluminando con el brillo de la pantalla a la menor con un rubor en su rostro.

"¡_Me quiero morir!" _Pensó la menor para sí, aún más sonrojada.

_me quiero morir..._

Un silencio incómodo envolvió a las dos chicas.

_pero el tiempo se para..._

_y te acercas diciendo, "yo no te conozco" y ya te echaba de menos_

_cada mañana, rechazo el directo_

_y elijo éste tren..._

_y ya estamos llegando,_

_mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial, éste once de Marzo..._

Miku estaba increíblemente sorprendida, pues era once de Marzo. A continuación, Luka tomó más fuertemente la mano de la menor cómo dictaba la canción.

_llegamos a un túnel,_

_y se apaga la luz..._

— L-Luka... — Unos sollozos provenientes de la peliaqua comenzaron a hacer efecto en la mayor, quién confundida pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía, buscó el rostro de la chica.

_me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, _

El sonrojo no desapareció, pero sí la angustia y los sollozos que ahora se habían convertido en un beso. Justamente cómo en la canción. Miku cerró los ojos, correspondiendo a Luka en un beso casto, puro y sincero. Era un amor correspondido.

_dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón._

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me encanta la canción (que es Jueves, de la Oreja de Van Gogh). Siempre quise hacer un fic de éste atentado tan trágico que se cobró muchas vidas en mi país, es cómo una especie de 'homenaje' a lo que pasó aquel día, aprovechando que hace unos días se cumplen unos ¿10 años? del 11-M. Espero que les haya 'gustado', no recomiendo escuchar la canción si uno de por sí ya está deprimido (?.


End file.
